Light Novel Volume 7
Volume 6 |Next = Light Novel Volume 8 Volume 8|Eng Release = October 30, 2018|Eng ISBN = 978-0-316-31643-9|Eng Pages = 240}} is the seventh novel of the No Game No Life (Series) series, published on July 24, 2015. An official English translation released under the name '''No Game No Life, Vol. 7: It's a Game of Life and Death Between the Gamer Siblings and a God! '''was published on October 30, 2018. Story Details Synopsis= Subsequent to the eternal Great War, Disboard-the world where everything is decided by games and wagers rather than violence-is born. But winners still trample losers, and the victims pile up. A young Shrine Maiden laughs at how nothing has changed... Sora and Shiro agree to a dice game in which the number of dice you have is determined by your age, but in a contest where all the players are pitted against one another and death hangs in the balance, will the sibling gamers survive or lose everything-including their lives? |-|Summary= Miko harbours the Quintessence of Holou, essentially Holou is living within Miko all these time. Miko hand over her own life to Holou as bargain chip for Holou to engage in a game with Blank. This is to proof to Holou that Blank was able to deliver a convincing win and provide the resolution she’s after. The given rules of the game are audited, modified and agreed by all participants before they lose 24 hours of their memory to begin the game. It is deliberately set up to be a prisoner’s dilemma situation where you must cooperate to reach to the finish point, at the same time you don’t know who to trust as there’s 1 traitor amongst them. Sora declared himself as the traitor to save everyone the guess work, and ask everyone to trust him by giving him all the dices. Right after Steph steps up to trusting Sora, everyone else (beside Shiro) turn to their own direction to prepare the Tasks and proceed travel on their own. Sora, Shiro, and Steph travel as a team of 3, upon the first dice roll, Shiro and Steph give all but 1 dice to Sora so he can roll with the max available dice (28 dice). After the dice roll, Sora redistributes the dice back to Shiro and Steph, and they proceed with their journey in this format. The trio is at disadvantage as they cannot travel as effectively as Werebeast and Flügel: There are ~3500km to cover, the journey will take months and they have to worry about food, method of transportation, and safety (from wild animals). Meanwhile, Plum can't even move much during day time. Sora set up his Tasks with impossible to answer questions from his formal world that only Sora and Shiro (and perhaps Jibril) would be able to answer. If they answer them correctly, they are provided with a motorbike and fuels upon completion of the game. Sometime during the game Plum, and Ino (who was disqualified), lose their ‘mass’ but are not dead, and so are unable to continue with the game. Chapters * Theoretical Start * Chapter 1 - Reverse Time Form (Closed Circle) * Chapter 2 - Overestimation (Whodunit) * Chapter 3 - Mistaken Persuasion (Howdunit) * Chapter 4 - Strange Taste (Whydunit) * Practical End New Characters * Holou * Fake Steph * Unnamed Inn Keeper Games Played Illustrations NGNL Volume 7 Cover.jpg Kuchie-002.jpg Kuchie-003.jpg Kuchie-004.jpg p028-029.jpg p044-045.jpg Light Novel Volume 7 Illustration - 07.jpg Light Novel Volume 7 Illustration - 08.jpg Light Novel Volume 7 Illustration - 09.jpg Light Novel Volume 7 Illustration - 10.jpg Light Novel Volume 7 Illustration - 11.jpg Light Novel Volume 7 Illustration - 12.jpg Light Novel Volume 7 Illustration - 13.jpg Light Novel Volume 7 Illustration - 14.jpg Light Novel Volume 7 Illustration - 15.jpg Light Novel Volume 7 Illustration - 16.jpg Light Novel Volume 7 Illustration - 17.jpg Light Novel Volume 7 Illustration - 18.jpg Light Novel Volume 7 Illustration - 21.jpg Light Novel Volume 7 Illustration - 22.jpg Light Novel Volume 7 Illustration - 23.jpg|link=https://no-game-no-life.wikia.com/wiki/File:Light_Novel_Volume_7_Illustration_-_23.jpg Light Novel Volume 7 Illustration - 24.jpg NGNL Vol7.png zh:Light Novel Volume 7 Category:Light Novel Category:Volume Category:Light Novel Illustrations